The Triad of HOT
by kaadeshka
Summary: Kankuro is part of ITWICG club. Kiba's a walking boner. And Shino is dead sexy. Now throw the three of them in a blender together and hit frapp'e. Warning: sexual situations between males. The rating is NOT a joke.


I do **_NOT_** own any of the characters depicted in this story. They belong to their respective owner(s).

This is an old Birthday- wait was it a B-day gift or a Christmas gift? I can't recall anymore. To my beloved DW. It's going on probably two years so it is extremely late. But, honestly it is HARD to write sexual situations with a third character...too many body parts gets very confusing. Any Ways not the point.

The point is that you should ENJOY it. But you shouldn't't and shame on you if you are underage in the area you live in. BACK AWAY NOW if you are underage. This story implies and portray sexual situations between three males who might be underage (Although that is really debatable because I haven't come across any place in Naruto where the legal age of consent is- let alone drinking. If anyone knows feel free to tell me. Thanks). So I recommend that you don't feed your curiosity. The only reason this story has made it to the net is because that's the only way DW will get to read it.

So long as she likes it, that's all that matters. However, I am not adverse to having reviews. So please review! Thank you.

Chow.

**

* * *

**

**The Triad of Hot**

Chapter One: Puppets Strings and Drunken Things

Ever since Kankuro had come to Kiba's rescue, he'd had a wee soft spot for the Inuzuka. He had hated the kid when he had "met" him during the chunnin exam, barely months before. At the time of the rescue though, Kiba had been running on mere adrenaline, had been weak, bleeding and hadn't shut up the whole way back to Konoah. He wouldn't't sit still either, constantly going on about how if Akumaru died he'd die. Which, Kankuro naturally thought was fucking stupid. I mean it was a dog, OK, a runt of a dog as a matter of fact. Dogs _smelled_ Kay. So to take the kid's mind off of the situation he began to tell the him all about Suna, and the weather there, and how it was nearly impossible, even with all the clothes people wore, to be all pasty like Gaara.

That had stopped Kiba mid rant about how much pain he was in. Mostly because his hormones had started to kick in right around then. He had got a slap across his face upon asking with a lewd wink how that was even possible whilst staring at Temari's breasts. Gaara had been too busy at the time to care, but the "sand sibs"; Kankuro would later learn that they were known as in Konoah, had grown closer. As a result Temari was extraordinarily protective of her brothers, Gaara more so because well, he was the youngest. Sure they still feared the red-head's temper, but Kiba had asked for Trouble, and Kankuro was pretty sure that should have been his sisters middle name. Needless to say the two of them had bickered amongst themselves afterward...nearly the rest of the way home until Gaara had threatened them upon pain of death. And one did not argue with Gaara for long if one wanted to keep their limbs intact. That's right he had given up on killing (mostly), but maiming was still part of the young teens daily routine. But that was here nor there. We were speaking about Kankuro and his soft spot for the young Inuzuka Kiba.

So when they were older and Kankuro had returned to Konoah, accompanying the Kazekage and Temari, he had the pleasure of bumping into Kiba. Kiba had grown, so had his runt of a dog. And Kiba had gotten attractive, not to mention his taste in clothes had gotten way better. Being a lover of theater, and in his own mind, an artist Kankuro considered himself a lover of beauty. So strong was his love that at almost seventeen he realized that Kiba really was and would turn into a beautiful man. That didn't mean he was gay. Honestly most ninja considered themselves horny, and even if they were in a seemingly steady relationship classified themselves under the category of: I Take Whatever I Can Get. Or for short: ITWICG. Kankuro didn't mind being under ITWICG, he had accepted it long ago, and really only toed the line of bisexuality before. But, now he was very VERY horny and enamored with Kiba. So he suggested they get together. Oh, it wasn't a date by any means it was just to catch up. But, Kiba never asked and Kankuro would never tell anyways.

So when Kiba had suggested a perfectly good restaurant (the ramen stand that most of the shinobi in their village were wont to gather) Kankuro had readily agreed. Even whilst his siblings stared at him, in an annoyed fashion. Kiba laughed patted Gaara on the shoulders and told them that they were all invited for supper, which was at five. He would be there with his teammates. The more the merrier, apparently, is the way Kiba liked things. And as far as the Sand Sib's. were involved it was probably best for them to travel together at all times. Some villagers of Konoah still harbored ill intent tor wards them after the war they had been sucked into courtesy of one Orochimaru. Naturally, they went and had some of their political discussions and managed to get them to call a halt for a dinner outing and the evening. Tsunade thought it was wonderful that the children all wanted to "hang out" as she called it. Shoving them all out her office, ordering Sakura and Shikamaru to lead them anywhere they wished to go.

Upon arriving at the ramen stand everyone decided to take turns eating rather swiftly, so they could get out of the confining space. As a bunch of lethal ninja in a tiny space was always a bad idea (don't ever try it at home kids). After everyone had eaten they decided (after a few minutes of loud bickering and general shrieking on Sakura and that Ino girl parts) to go to a local pool house. Kankuro wasn't much for pool, well, he was good at it, he just got bored with it rather quickly. Luckily the purpose of going there wasn't to play pool, not exactly. The place was known for serving alcohol to minors. Gaara refused to enter, telling his older siblings not to make fools of themselves, Temari laughed grabbed Shikamaru (they weren't dating Goddammit and if you said otherwise you'd get the pounding of your life) and said they'd be back later. They had to escort the Kazekage back to his guest house. With that Temari dragged Shikamaru away by what she fondly refereed to as his "pine-apple head" hair-do. Ordering said boy to lead the way. Quickly they were gone into the night.

Kankuro was now left alone with a bunch of foreign and very crazy, soon to be drunk, underage shinobi. He didn't mind. Too much. OK, that Neji guy was creeping him out a bit, with the way he was studiously putting himself between any male that happened to come near his cousin (within a five foot radius). Kankuro turned and demanded some beer. Kiba had just returned from the bar, bottles in hand. Handing him one he smiled.

"Dude you wanna play some freakin' pool or do you just wanna get trashed?" Kiba asked looking around, winking at his male teammate who was covered nearly head to toe in clothes and was busy leaning against a wall. Looking like he could be asleep. Kankuro had never really liked Aburame Shino, it wasn't a lie. Shino had nearly killed him with his creepy bugs. Since then Kankuro had had a small aversion to bugs (Temari never failed to remind him of that, either).

"Getting trashed sounds killer." Kankuro told Kiba and returned his eyes still fastidiously observing the tall unreadable ninja. "What's he doing?" He asked the shorter younger teen, nodding to Shino's position against the wall. He had to know, he couldn't't figure out what the younger albeit taller shinobi was doing on the far side of the room, you couldn't't discern any emotion or see his eyes. Creep, creepy creeperson...

"What?" Kiba asked, following his eyes, "Oh Shino? He's being lookout. If we get caught we could get into trouble." He slapped his arm around the shoulders and dragged him toward the raised bar and the comfy looking stools. " 'Sides it's not like he can get drunk, and he doesn't really like the taste of alcohol anyways. I mean that guys favorite food is SALAD."

"Salad?" Kankuro asked flatly, allowing himself to be dragged to the bar, before taking a seat next to the other boy.

"Boring huh?" Kiba laughed, "His bugs won't let him poison himself with alcohol any ways." Kiba said matter of fact, "We tried to get him drunk once, nothing happened, it was such a let down, and he fought us the entire time, complaining about the taste of the cooking wine we were using."

Kankuro grinned then chuckled, "Well, cooking wine **is** disgusting." Kiba laughed louder in response and threw his head back, exposing his neck and squeezing his eyes shut, the wild smile on his face showing off his dog-like fangs.

"Yeah but it's cheap!" he told Kankuro, "And we had an inkling that that was what his bugs would do. So we opted for price rather then taste."

The two shared a longer laugh, before Kankuro felt a chill run down his spine and back. He stiffened noticeably and took a swig of his beer rather then acknowledge the fact that the very person they'd been talking about was now standing right behind them.

"Even then", Shino rumbled in his deep voice, "I ended up drinking nearly ten bottles of that wine before Kiba and Chouji passed out and finally left me alone." This for some reason caused the Inuzuka to laugh even harder leaning into a hand that Shino had placed on his shoulder, "We-were-so SO sick the next day!" Kiba barked between breaths.

Kankuro turned to see if a well placed glare would fend the Aburame off...apparently not. Shino was tall, taller then Kankuro even, and he was skinny, not that you'd be able to tell under all those clothes. Kankuro supposed very slender would be able to describe him, and dark as he knew of course from experience, but also because the bug man had taken off his hood. His shades still sat upon this face and his inner coat (because now there were two of those things) remained fully zipped up. His dark hair stood on end as it had the very first time the puppeteer had encountered him. There was something weird about the way the two were _together. _Perhaps Kankuro was reading too far into it, but their relationship seemed overly friendly. He observed throughout the night how Kiba seemed to preen under Shino's attention, laughed and when he got to be a rowdy drunk was subdued by Shino. Even though he was creepy and tall, Kiba touched Shino often, his touches were usually tiny and friendly. It wasn't until the most of their group was gone that Shino sat with them at the bar. He ordered a bar lime. How gay was that? Kanks asked himself smirking. It quickly disappeared though for Kankuro was finding himself in a predicament, he couldn't't read Shino at all, and he was wanting to seriously fool around with Kiba, but the bug user didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. That was when Kankuro's thoughts about Kiba came to an abrupt halt as Kiba had become completely quiet and was fixated on Shino. The two of them watched closely as he un-zipped the collar of his coat down to just past his chin. So he could drink his girlie beverage Kankuro realized, but that's when he stopped insulting Shino.

Shino was sipping his drink through a straw not really paying attention to the lack of noise from his two companions. Having his collar un-zipped allowed some body heat to escape and Kankuro could only imagine how good the bug user must have smelt to Kiba with his very sensitive sense of smell because to him, he realized with mild discomfort that Shino smelt good, somehow. Not sweet and flowery, nor was if fruity, but salty and slightly like the forest. And Kiba was panting! Kankuro looked at Shino's lips because that's where Kiba was staring. Kankuro wanted to snort at how young the Aburame looked underneath his usual collar. He had a slightly squared jaw line and soft looking lips, softer then he'd ever seen on any other fellow ninja. The end of his nose was slightly delicate looking for a male but it suited him somehow, so did his completely unblemished pale complexion (most girls would whine at seeing it because they'd never hope to have skin so smooth looking). He also had some stubble, just on his chin, which amused the seventeen year old. Mostly because he'd only started shaving very recently and because Kiba was now almost drooling at his partner who somehow managed to be more manly then him. Said young man was practically vibrating out of his seat, beginning to pant, he wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. _He_ knew Shino.

Inuzuka Kiba _knew_ Shino, and knew that he was doing this on purpose. He knew Shino was putting on a show so he'd be a useless puddle of goo at the sight of his lips. He was ALWAYS useless when Shino took parts or layers of his clothing off. Kiba wasn't stupid by any means, when he had unexpectedly bumped into Kankuro on the street today he'd smelt the older teens reaction to him. Well, of course he smelt _everyones_. Gaara had smelt weary, Temari had been amused and Kankuro had smelt of surprise and lust. Which meant he was surprised to see him and lustful at the sight of him. That was good. Kiba liked to be lusted after. People thought he wasn't intelligent, but Kiba had different means of knowing things unlike others might. So when nearly a year ago Shino had begun to smell like lust whenever he was around he'd begun to pursue his teammate. Shino was a friend first and foremost, so no matter what Kiba had told him what to expect with fooling around, at least with a dog. Kiba looked at people, he lusted after people.He needed to experiment with his sexual side. At this point in his young life he was tan, and lean, with silly amounts of energy that never left him all day long, and he couldn't't control his nose. So if he was walking down a street, and in a house or apartment he could smell people having sex, heck! Even if they were wanking the hormones they were releasing into the air would get to him. They would inevitably affect him and so half the time he was a walking boner. Kiba didn't really care, he _loved_ to wank. It was almost as good as when someone did it for you.

Needless to say the hormones Shino and Kankuro were sending out were really _REALLY beginning to _get to him. Kankuro had been around him all night permeating the air with his scent and eying him in a way one does when they're about to attack their prey. So naturally Shino, his best friend and kinda-sorta-boy-friend would get a wee tiny bit jealous.That smelled so naughty. The jealous smell was one of Kiba's favorite smells, when it came from Shino in particular. He had always associated Kankuro's smells as comforting and protective, but tonight with Shino being so sexy and Kanks just sitting there calmly observing him, it was hot. Too hot, Kiba's body was telling him to stick out his tongue and pant, which was what he was doing, because that made sense. Almost as much sense as grabbing the two of them for some impromptu alley sex. It was too much of a hassle when you were as horny as Kiba usually was, to find a bed. So much of his sexual encounters had taken place all over Konoah. Which was boner causing all on it's own...and the thought of being able to walk past or down an area of his home town where he'd had both Kankuro and Shino was giving the Inuzuka quite the stiff issue.

Shino finally stopped drinking and turned to his to bar-mates."Kiba it is late, perhaps we should escort Diplomat Kankuro back to the Kazakage's accommodations?" Kankuro was stunned, this guy was attempting to get rid of him! A diplomat! They were supposed to cater to his wants and needs, every fucking whim? Not take him home and send him to bed with a glass of warm tea!

"I don't want to leave!" He slurred suddenly catching himself off guard, because he'd been drunk too many times to count and he never slurred. Shino turned his head farther to look at Kankuro. An eyebrow raised, his head cocked to the side, revealing more of his white slender looking neck. Instantly Kankuro wanted to snap that neck, because with a look alone, he felt guilty. And it wasn't one tiny guilt, it was multitudes. He was being impolite, because they were his guardians now, and he didn't remember the way-couldn't't remember the way back (to the guest suite the Kazekage always stayed in when visiting Konoah). He was probably worrying Gaara and Temari at this point. He did have have to accompany Gaara tomorrow to talk a with the Leaf council. They probably had stuff to do the next day, and would be sleep deprived for whatever shinobi activities they might have- which could kill a ninja! Shino obviously wanted Kiba alone-! He was over-reacting...

"Yeah, maybe we should get going, Kanks!" Kiba turned waving a hand in front of Kankuro's face, "You ready to leave?" Kankuro blinked and blushed because he'd just noticed that he'd been very intently staring at Kiba's crotch. Kiba's crotch was very...obviously tenting. And now _he_ was almost drooling. Shino noticed and pointed out dryly that if they didn't leave Kiba would have a major problem by the time he got home.

"Hardy har har Shino, you and I both know- Oh yeah we've gotta pay for our friend here Buggy-dick." Kiba turned and fished a wallet out of his coat. The bar keep didn't even seem phased that there was a young man standing in front of him with an erection. In fact it was almost like he was used to it.

"Do not call me that Kiba." Shino seemed to threaten, without his voice changing in pitch. He placed some money on the bar, and walked over and helped Kankuro up, how he knew the puppeteer was too drunk to walk baffled him.

"Aww come on Shino you know," Kiba finally found his money, and slapped it down on the bar top, "That it's just my pet name for you. See ya 'round Eli!" Kiba called to the bar tender who was washing a glass behind the tall counter. Eli laughed and yelled. "Hey! Next time Kiba leave your dick at home, eh? You're scaring off my other patrons. They're starting to think this is a fetish club instead of a pool hall!" Shino snorted, which Kankuro felt as Kiba was busily holding open the door so they could make their way through, snickering the whole time.

"Hey, he used to seeing you at attention or summthin?" Kankuro asked as Kiba took his other arm to help him along. The question caused Kiba to sputter. His blood red tribal tattoos disappearing under his blush and Shino to laugh under his breath; barely audible. It felt weird to have someone so tall supporting him on one side and someone a few inches shorter then him on the other. Kankuro had the distinct feeling of lop-sided-ness, if that was even a word. But, as it was he was too drunk to care, too lop-sided, and far TOO horny. Just then his vision blurred and his world spun rather dramatically, causing him to lurch heavily to his right side. The right side wasn't expecting this evidently as Kiba was suddenly buckling under Kankuro's weight and stepping backward to better absorb his momentum.

"Fuck Kanks! I'm too drunk for this!" Kiba announced as he was forced to take a step back around a corner, "Shino you could help a bit!." Which to Kankuro's amusement lead to a nice dark alley way.

"I _am_ trying." Shino muttered attempting to dig his heels into the ground, sticking his butt out to pull his center back. The puppeteer found himself gripping Shino tighter around the middle but forcing all his weight towards Kiba, which pushed the shorter and obviously drunken boy farther into the alley. This of course wasn't the original plan, but he _was _a member of ITWICG and therefore would take Kiba anyway he could, even if it did include Shino. So Kankuro sort of pushed, yanked, and acted far more intoxicated then he was. And if he got what he wanted bonus to him. Into the dark alley way they went.

* * *

There Chapter one! Yes. This will be a multi chapter fic. I don't want it do be long chapters or a long fic either. So no pestering for anything any more lengthy then it already is.

That said, I appreciate comments. Flames are likely to be ignored however, unless I find what you have say useful.

The title name is basically what DW called it when I she put forth her request way back when she originally asked for this. "The Triad of HOT" can not be any other groupings in Naruto or any other fandom. It is something she jokingly created to specifically be Kankuro, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba.

Thank you again for reading!

Your author, Chow


End file.
